Prince Silver/History
Background Early life Silver was born as the second Prince of Wu Xing and is the younger brother of King Gold. Growing up, Silver was often neglected by his parents, who favored and focused more on Gold, since he was the heir to the kingdom. Silver became fearful of what would happen to him when Gold took the throne and what his life would mean. Noticing this, Gold promised his brother that the pair would rule Wu Xing together as brothers. When Celestia from Equestria came to visit Wu Xing as part of a potential marriage arrangement set up by their parents, Silver was forced to entertain Celestia's younger sister Luna. Much to his chagrin, Luna developed a crush on Silver and actively followed him around. As they got older, Silver began to feel that Gold had forgotten the promise they made as foals. Behind Gold's back, Silver tried to usurp the throne for himself. The brother's fought and Silver refused to listen to Gold, forcing the elder brother to seal Silver away in the form of a statue. For one thousand years, Silver remained in his petrified form sealed beneath the castle until Gold's weakened magic (as a result of transforming himself into a statue) caused the spell to break and Silver awoke. Return When Silver awoke, he found a very different Wu Xing than the one he remembered, in particular four new rulers that he did not recognize. During his imprisonment, Silver had become remorseful over what he had done and sought to reconcile with his brother. Believing these four princesses to have usurped control of Wu Xing from Gold, Silver began discreetly plotting a way to overthrow them. He disguised himself as a silversmith unicorn named Revlis and presented the princesses with silver bracelets he fashioned, secretly infused with magical gems that amplified rage. It was his hope that the gems would amplify the princesses negative emotions and prompt them to fight each other. Unfortunately, the princesses caught on to the plot and Silver was forced to take action. Silver was able to defeat Vesta, Neptune and Jupiter and claim Wu Xing's throne only to learn from Terra that the four were no usurpers as he thought, but in fact his nieces, daughters of his brother Gold. Realizing what he had done to his own family once again, Silver apologized for the misunderstanding and even assisted his family in repelling an invasion of Shadow Ponies. He used his light magic to help Vesta charge the magical barrier that protected the capital, though the action drained him of most of his energy. This was enough to convince his nieces that he was trustworthy, though Neptune still voiced her caution and concern. Silver felt completely awkward at a celebration held in his honor and even contemplated leaving Wu Xing since he felt he did not deserve his nieces' kindness or forgiveness. Terra, however, was able to convince him to stay and dragged him off to dance before he could protest. Silver accompanied Vesta to the Shadowlands in search of Gold and discovered his petrified body. Upon restoring him to normal, Silver and Gold quickly reconciled. When a host for the Darkness Entity was needed to keep the evil force at bay, Silver was the first to offer himself, hoping to atone for his crimes against his family in doing so. However, Gold took his place, wanting Silver to live a good and full life as he had. Silvermoon During a celebration of the Festival of Gold, created in honor of Gold's sacrifice, Silver reunited with Princess Luna. Silver was shocked by how much Luna had grown from the little filly he remembered and the two wound up bonding over their similar pasts and acts. Slowly, but surely, romance blossomed between the two and the pair eventually married and had a son, Prince Artemis. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z